Blinded by the Darkness
by Mr. Uninterested
Summary: AU! Yami is a student whereas Kaiba gives special lectures on the university where Yami studies. But their ways cross not only there. A story of a man who fought against his destiny and a student who liked to play his game. Learn the secret of the teddy bear and plush dragon. / Contains: Violence, bad language, blood, death and mentioned yaoi - prideshipping (Yami x Kaiba).
1. Of Viruses and Lemon Coffee

_Authors' note: Yu-gi-oh! and its charact__ers _belong to Kazuki Takahashi. W_e_ own no rights and take no profits from this fanfic. _In this universe Yami has a body on his own. He's a 19 years old student whereas Kaiba is 22 and gives special lectures on the university where Yami studies. _

_Mr. Unint__er__est__ed's not__e: _My collaboration (i._e. rp) with CrismonOtaku also known as Yami Chain__edtoth__eDark Y__etUnknown. Thank you!_

_________Kathy's FF: *fanfiktion* .de/s/520ac1fa0002e8eb2483f760/1/Blinded-by-the-Da rkness_

_________Her account: *fanfiktion* .de/u/XxMiezekathyxX_

* * *

Of Viruses and Lemon Coffee

It was the first semester of the new year at the university and Yami was already in the second year with 19 years. He'd been a feisty and troublesome student in High School but knew how to behave here and discipline was nothing he didn't know either. The sun was about to rise. Since it was the middle of September it took a bit in the morning. So it was the second lesson they'd to go to. And it was the lesson with a special lecturer called Seto Kaiba. The man Yami just could not stand. He could not really explain it but..this lecturer and him often had something to argue about. The problem was: he was the lecturer and Yami was only a student so it was obvious who usually won these conflicts. However, the arguments were nothing Yami despised too much. He somehow liked it that Kaiba challenged him and discussed special things.

Together with the students Yami walked into the almost enormous 'hall' where the lesson would start. His books, notes and pencil case in the arms. With a sigh he sat down on his seat and placed his stuff onto the desk. These crimson eyes were instantly looking up at the lectern and then went over to the clock. 5 minutes left until the lesson would start and knowing Kaiba, he would be there at time. The slightly underweight boy rested his chin on his palm, opening the notepad and grabbing a pencil. This lesson would be full of writing, probably.

Seto Kaiba liked his job as a lecturer. Maybe not as much as his work as a CEO of one of the most profitable companies in the world but he really did. Mostly because it was challenging and on the business field he reached everything he could; achieved every goal. Slowly the routine of a boss took the best of him and the work at the University helped him to escape and actually gain a little satisfaction from his life. Especially at these days when he felt the eyes on his students on him. They watched with awe and admiration, taking in each word like a sponge. At least most of them…one obviously didn't…

Kaiba huffed as he recalled this particular student. His attitude, behavior…hell, even his hair put Kaiba off. When he first saw him he stated that his barber must be a bravado. The brunette was not sure what was the student's problem. He always disagreed with him and they 'polemics' affected other students because precious time was wasted and Seto couldn't hand over all the necessary information to the listeners. During the exam they would state that he hadn't discussed the topic and they were not able to answer several questions. It wasn't his fault that one student made a mess.

With a sigh he opened the front door of the university building and went straight to the reception for the keys to his small office. He was grateful that as a special lecturer he didn't have to share it with any other teachers because he needed to concentrate before the lectures would start which came down to drink his coffee in peace. Unfortunately, that day was not his day since few students stopped him on the hallway to ask for his office hours. "It's clearly stated on the door of the office, learn to read!" He shout at them and headed to the lecture room. The coffee had to wait this time.

Other lectures seemed boring to him. The teacher gave a speech, writing on the board the key words and that's it. Kaiba tried to make it interesting and interactive. Since he always carried his laptop with him it wasn't difficult. Two minutes and the presentation was shown thanks to the uni's projector which was connected to his computer. He made sure that his 'favourite' student was there and he started the lecture. "Okay group, first things first, where is the list of present people? You don't have it? What are you waiting for? Anyway, in the meantime I have a question: Name me a good leader." He waited for an answer for a quite long time but not even the geeks tried to come up with any name. "Anyone? Mutou! You're always so eager. Please enlighten us."

Just as the lecturer walked in, a pair of crimson eyes watched him all the time and with a strange glimmer in. As the lesson started, Yami took first notes, knowing without them he'd die in Kaiba's lessons. But his head lifted up with a blink as he heard his name being called and then the look in these eyes immediately turned really displeased. A good leader? Hadn't they just started that subject today? How was he supposed to know?! Geez, this teacher... gah!..

Yami sat upright and felt the eyes of the other students on him. "I, Sir, have no idea - because we didn't name any great leaders yet. How am I supposed to know?" It was a cheeky answer, oh well, but at least he had said 'Sir', right?

Kaiba shook his head disappointed, leaning against the desk. Sitting during a lecture wasn't his thing. He had to gesticulate and sometimes come closer to hear the student's answer just like this time. Yami replied quietly which meant that he just didn't know. Kaiba really didn't want to yell. But the day went worse and worse so he just wanted to change it and yelling was the only solution he could find. "Is there a brain under that fancy haircut of yours?! It's common knowledge! Don't tell me you haven't discussed any war strategies in high school! Hannibal, Alexander the Great, Napoleon at his best years! Even Amherst during the Spanish Armada!" And with that he almost hopped from his place to the laptop to change the slide into a map of the strategic victory of Britain in 1779. After vividly discussing it he turned back to Yami, glaring. " Not only during a war but also in everyday life leaders are greatly appreciated. At least tell me the traits of a good leader."

"You do not have to insult me, though." Yami answered, just listening to the yelling. It was more than obvious that Seto had a bad day and the most students would now be frightened to answer other questions. Yami himself was a rather smart student but the questions of his 'favorite' teacher mostly just confused him and whatnot. "Hannibal tended to study his enemies. Especially against the Romans; he used a strategy which was better than theirs." Now just watching the reaction of the lecturer and hoping for the best.

Kaiba nodded as a way to show that Yami was right. He wasn't surprised that the student answered confident this time . Somehow, although he knew rather little or even nothing about Yami, he felt that he was different not only because of the mess he made during the brunette's lectures. Something about him made Kaiba not only remember his name, which was very rare in his case, but also think about him. However, it wasn't the right time to think what it was.

Coming back to the lecture, Kaiba maintained his speech: "A leader has to know with whom he or she has to deal. Know their strength but most importantly weak points. But there is one more trait. A good leader knows what he or she has, how to use it and when. For instance, a king. His army is weak but there is a threat of another war. What does he do? He can send diplomats to gain time to make the army stronger. Look for the smartest people to make them create new weapons. He must look forward to the danger but also look around to know his force…" And he continued, showing next slides with documents, pictures and texts.

Yami was glad as the lecturer nodded. He hated being yelled at...even if there was this thrill! Yami could not tell what it was but something let him like to discuss with Kaiba. It sometimes even was fun, even if the man explode. Heh~

As he continued the lesson, Yami grabbed his pencil and wrote some notes down. He was used to the teachers talking fast but the good thing about Kaiba was, that he tried to show them what was going on. So the most got it.

While Kaiba continued with the leader topic he remembered that an average human brain can concentrate only for more or less ten minutes. Then the thoughts were starting to float away. So, now and then he added a digression, made a short pause to read from the students' faces if they follow or just spoke louder to wake the sleeping students up. He was watching Yami's reaction the most. Sometimes even thinking that he presented the lecture just for the boy with ridiculous haircut.

Knowing that it was the first lecture of the new semester, he didn't want to strain the group too much. So, he just gave a list of further materials which revolved around the discussed issue for the more ambitious students, asked the whole group to read and think over a particular article for the next meeting and took the list of present people which was placed on his desk. He placed his laptop back in his suitcase. "Coffee…" He mumbled to himself, glad that during the next hour and a half he had office hours. Students never really bothered to come to him during that time because when they had questions he mostly answered them via email. But it was a rule that a teacher had to be available for the students. Nonetheless, it wasn't a big problem for him as long as he had a working coffee machine in his room.

The most time Yami felt Kaiba's eyes on him, but it was a feeling he was used to. His reactions were rather normal; sometimes looking up and watching before writing down notes again. As the lesson finally was done, Yami sighed in relief and massaged his wrist. The writing all day really was exhausting after a good while. Crimson eyes watched the lecturer as he slowly left. Grabbing his own stuff, Yami stood up and prepared for the next lesson. Afterwards there would finally be a little break.

Kaiba quickly walked upstairs to the second floor where the offices and smaller classrooms were, passing by the teachers and students who greeted him with a smile. He stayed indifferent, finally making his way to the office, almost slamming the door behind him and turning the coffee machine on. Sitting down on the swivel, he let the September sun shine on his face. At last he could find some time to get down to his duties as a CEO, since there was a huge probability that no one would disturb him.

Just as the coffee machine was turned on, not any dark liquid but a bright and funny smelling one filled the lecturer's cup. Now the smell of lemonade filled the office. But of course that was not enough. As soon as the laptop would be turned on, the screen would turn dark and two sentences would show up: 'Disk damaged, please wait'. This was a lie which a computer worm caused whilst a little and nice virus tried to catch the documents, copy them and send them to an e-mail. Yami's e-mail, of course. It wouldn't be too hard for the CEO to get rid of the virus and the worm, but he would probably not get the thing with the e-mail. At least Yami was hoping that whilst sitting there in the third period... Still, there was a grin on his face, almost all the time.

Kaiba froze as he saw the alert on the screen. He wasn't born yesterday. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with viruses, so he got rid of it quickly. However, he was aware that the main purpose of a virus was to get information. He didn't worry about the documents about school or even about Mokuba; the vision that the data about the company would land in wrong hands made him shiver. Because who would do something? Only the 'enemies' of KaibaCorp. He didn't have enough skill to find out who sent this virus to him but as a good leader of a company he had people to do it. Taking out his mobile phone, he called his programmers to inform them that he was sending them information about a virus which was found on his laptop.

Reaching for the cup he didn't even notice at first that it didn't give the smell of coffee. Just when he took a sip…"What the fuck?!" He looked at the drink. "I swear when I get the one who…" He stormed out of his office not really sure where to go. With the virus matter, the only thing he could do is to wait for the programmers to call him back. And with the lemonade, he had to ask around if someone had seen someone entering his office.

The corridors were empty because of the third period, but there was one person who'd noticed something. A cleaner told the lecturer that the office had been opened so the lock had been picked. And there weren't many students who know how to do that...Yami had picked his old director's lock often, to get to documents about certain students. So Seto's lock hadn't been any problem.

The chin rested on his palm, Yami played with the rubber in his left hand, watching the little film the teacher showed them about politics. He hated that topic just too much - but was still excited as to how his 'favourite' teacher would react to the little pranks.

Kaiba was glad that he found at least one person who knew what was going on. But of course it didn't stop him to yell at the cleaner for not informing him earlier that his office was open and everyone could go in and out like on a railway station. Once the headmaster had called him to ask if maybe he knew the name of the student who was notoriously breaking in the locker. The list of the people who could do that to the headmaster was long. However, the list who would break into Kaiba's office was short. The person had to be cleaver, quick and get enough nerve to do it…

Kaiba stormed into the classroom where Yami was. He would never admit it but he knew the boy's schedule by heart. "You're coming with me." He hissed, taking Yami's arm, making him stand up, completely ignoring the other teacher. Yami blinked as the door was pushed open harshly and in the next moment his arm was grabbed. He dropped the rubber as he was made to stand, and dragged out of the room. "But-!" He protested whilst the teacher just watched the scene and cleaned his throat. The door was slammed shut behind them then. "Let go!" Yami growled. "That fucking hurts!" Idiot...

"No buts this time…" Kaiba mumbled and headed back to his office, dragging Yami with him. "It fucking should!" He yelled not even looking at the boy, almost throwing him to the wall when they were inside the room, slapping the door behind them. "What did you do in my office!" It was no time for courtesy. He expected a simple answer, hoping deep down that it was Yami who inserted the virus. He didn't believe that the student wanted to bring his company down so the data would have no use for him. But one can never be sure.

"Ouch, damn it!" Yami hissed and caught himself with the hands at the wall, rubbing over his arm. A glare was sent to the lecturer, before he just rose an eyebrow. "Which virus are you talking about, Sir? I did nothing. Why should I be in your office?!"

"You've just signed your own death warrant." Kaiba glared too, although he felt as if a weight was lifted from his heart. He came closer to the boy to make sure he wouldn't escape and spoke slowly: "No one said anything about a virus. I asked what you had done in my office. But you don't have to answer since you gave yourself away, dumbass."

Damn it, no escaping there... Yami took a step backwards, pressing himself against the wall. But then, he smiled. And this smile turned into a smirk. "Look how smart you are, /Sir/." It was a slightly scoffing undertone in his voice. That arrogant brat. Even backed into a corner, he had still the gall to smirk and talk to Seto like that. But calling him names wouldn't bring them any further. Ignoring the remark, Kaiba continued: "Are you aware that it's enough to cross you out from the list of students?! I'm pretty sure you're standing behind all the break-ins into the headmaster's locker and computer centre. You're a regular hacker!"

Yami's smirk faded away, and he narrowed his eyebrows. "The break-ins into the headmaster's locker and computer centre? You know I wasn't it!" Yami defended himself, crossing his arms. "I may not know /who/ it was but it wasn't me! Stop accusing me with that!"

"How should I know? Comparing it to breaking into my office and infecting my laptop it's surly a child's play. ' .you." He took out his mobile phone again, noticing that the programmers called him back. But it no longer mattered, he had the criminal. "It's a thing for the police since the old man is not capable of doing anything constructive. Looks like you won't attend my next lecture…"

"But it wasn't me! Don't do that!" Yami growled, clenching his fists. It was not like the virus had done anything, really, and lemo? Oh my gods, such poison! But he hadn't had to do anything with the break-ins! "Mr. Kaiba, I can assure you that it wasn't me! If you want, go and look through my damn locker and books and whatnot! But it wasn't me! When that happened I was at home and my roommates can confirm that!" He HAD to beg now, but if Kaiba kept on wanting to tell the police... It was over for him and the university. So he'd sadly have to use his magic. Which was not going to be comfortable for the dear teacher...

"They will check everything. I don't feel like dealing with you anymore." Kaiba answered impatiently. Annoyed because he expected more from the guy. That nonchalance and intelligence that pulled Seto closer now didn't really matter. Maybe it was part of a game and the student wasn't really so.

"Fine." Yami narrowed his eyes. "I am sorry but I have to do that." He lifted a hand and clicked his finger; instantly the phone in Kaiba's hand disappeared and the door locked itself.

He wasn't sorry...

A fog appeared, slowly surrounding them and clouding the views. They were no longer in Seto's office, oh no, now they were somewhere else.

...he was just playing his games.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Wormfood

_Autors' note: Yami shares a flat with two girls named Zakaro and Nicola. This FanFiction is based on a roleplay on Facebook, and so are the characters. To show everyone the rightful owners of Yami's friends we will use their profiles (prop__er v__ersions of th__e _links on my profile): Nicola Kaiba *facebook*com /nicola. kaiba?fref = ts and Zakaro Tozoku *facebook*com /zakaro. tozoku

_Mr. Uninterested's note: My collaboration (i.e. rp) with CrismonOtaku also known as Yami ChainedtotheDark YetUnknown. Thank you!_

_Kathy's FF: *fanfiktion* .de/s/520ac1fa0002e8eb2483f760/1/Blinded-by-the-Da rkness_

_Her account: *fanfiktion* .de/u/XxMiezekathyxX_

* * *

The oxygen seemed to vanish and was replaced by cool air. No oxygen, just a cool wind. And a scream appeared from anywhere. A scream full of pain.

"What the…" Kaiba was not even able to finish when his mobile phone disappeared. He blamed of course his clumsiness, believing that he must have dropped the device. Everything because he hadn't drunk his coffee in the morning like he always did. And the mist too. Yes, definitely, his brain begged him for caffeine and that was why his vision became blurry. However, he couldn't find an explanation to the cold wind and his problems with breathing. Maybe he passed out and someone took him outside the building? But it wasn't a normal wind. It was more like a sphere of something which emitted that coldness. It came closer and his intuition told him that it wasn't a good sign. It caused shivers down his spine. And then he heard the scream. It wasn't natural either. People didn't scream like that, maybe only when they are skinned alive. It made Kaiba cover his ears and search for the source/owner and cause. Unfortunately, he didn't see much. "Who is there?"

"It's just me and the shadows, Sir~" Was Yami's voice saying and right after that he appeared behind the CEO. The wadjet eye was glowing up on his forehead and he didn't wear normal clothes anymore; he wore black trousers and a tight black tanktop, making his reddish eyes flash. The darkness around seemed to live, movements everywhere but for Seto there was nothing to see.

"Welcome to our little realm. We call it Yami no Sekai." Yami explained with a sadistic smirk on his lips. "And now it's game time, my dear lecturer."

Kaiba turned to stand face to face with Yami, glaring. He noticed the change in Yami's outfit and the eye on forehead but let it go. "So another prank of yours. Great! You complicate your situation more and more." He tried to inhale deeply but failed. He couldn't rely on his senses because everything was fake. The student made it to mock him. Although a quiet voice inside of him – his intuition, called to his ear that it's not a prank. But he ignored it. Because…if it's not a prank then what? Magic?Please, such thing didn't exist. "How about Yami no Thanks? I don't know where you have brought me but I'm out of here." He tried to move but it felt as if he was in a crowd. No one was there tho. "Let me go!"

"Forget it. I will make you not think about what you were going to do!" Yami growled and instantly there was a chain rushing out of nowhere and grabbing Seto's left wrist, holding him. It would hurt, but not leave any physical marks. That was the way Yami Bakura worked, not Yami. His aim was to destroy his victims mentally...

"You can even choose" Yami then said, his voice cold and his look emotionless. "Will the game be about your soul or about your family? Although... your own family is Mokuba but who knows? Maybe you don't want to cut your scars open again..."

Kaiba was pulling on the chain,it caused even more pain but brought no effect. He was surprised that there were no bloody injures. Which, in fact, gave another proof to his prank theory. So much for his leaving…

"You sick bastard…" He hissed hearing Yami mentioning Mokuba's name. "Leave him out of this!" He yelled even louder than before. Mokuba was his weak point but at the same time his brother gave him the needed strength to still fight and live. The choice was simple enough for him. Besides he didn't have a soul. Wait a minute…scars? How did he know about his scars? "Are you spying on me?"

"I? Oh no, the shadows are. - Now, that you chose soul I have to inform you that your soul is connected to Mokuba's. What a shame..." He grinned, folding his arms. "Watch closely. This here now is a little history lesson for YOU from ME." Immediately, two doors appeared next to Yami, closed. One was decorated with a bow and an arrow. On the other there was a sword. "The aim of the game is simple." Yami looked at the doors. "Ares fought with a sword whilst Amor was armed with bow and arrow. It is now to find out who the devil is... " A tricky question. But Kaiba was smart. It was easy to find out who the bad one of both Gods was... "And if you are wrong..Mokuba will pay for you."

Seto folded his arms, this time he answered calmer but emphasized each word. "Keep Mokuba out of it or you'll curse the day you played all the pranks on me. Besides why should I choose any door? There can be traps behind both of them and I don't have to look far since I'm standing in front of the devil."

"Thank you," Yami chuckled before lifting his shoulders to a shrug."If you want your brother to be alright...then you better play."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a compliment and you start to bore me with your threats." He turned to look at the doors. This topic wasn't really his thing since God or Gods didn't interest him. He had other things to believe in. But he had no other option. Love and war. Which one to choose? "There's one step from love to hate and the road to hell is paved with good intentions…so the devil is hiding there…" He pointed at the door with the bow and arrow.

The door opened and a dark light was seen. Yami clapped. "I knew you were smart enough for that!" The doors vanished, and the chain only ditched deeper into Kaiba's wrist.

"Now we're about bore the shadows. Of course it's a shame you did not demand a price but I am really fine with it.." A smirk appeared on Yami's face. Slowly but surely the movements around became figures. Large worms, dark and with shining golden eyes, hissing at the CEO they started to crawl up to him. Yami only watched, tilting his head. "Next time it will be wise to make a deal with me…" Because nobody will believe this here.

Kaiba's face flinched but hesaid nothing to the increasing pain. It wasn't the first time he had to swallow the pain and move on. One day he wouldn't be able to do so but at that time it wasn't his concern. "I thought Mokuba's safety was the prize. And I don't want any prizes nor games. Besides, you haven't answered my question…where do you know about him and..and my scars? Are you a stalker?" While the worms crawled towards him, Seto was more disgusted than afraid.

"I told you already, the shadows know. I don't. Now please enjoy the pain which you always try to just ignore.. You do not know how boring it is to not hear the screams of the victim." Only one wave of Yami's hand was enough to let the shadows attack. The first worm clung to Kaiba's leg and bit him. Mmmm~ energy of a human. Another worm jumped up to wrap around the CEO's left arm, biting and slowly sucking the soul's energy out. **Agony**, as angels called it...

"I", Yami said, "cannot frighten you with Gozaburo but with Mokuba. Sadly, his soul is not there in my reach since you won the little game. But..." He stretched out his arm and a sword appeared in his hand. "I will make sure to take care of this little heart of yours, full of pain and hatred."

[style type="italic"]Shadows. Right.[/style], Kaiba thought sarcastically. The idiot wanted to sell him a cheap fairytale or better said nightmare. How did he know about Mokuba and Gozaburo? Maybe he indeed worked for another company and they sent him to gather information about his personal and career lives? As the worm dig into his leg, Kaiba almost lost his balance but put his weight on the free one. Unfortunately he didn't last long and he fell on his knees. But he made sure to not give the psycho any satisfaction of his screams, biting into his right arm to keep his mouth 'busy' and track his mind to another pain.

Who was he? An energy vampire? Kaiba had heard about them but never thought that it was meant literally. But he was feeling it. It was real pain…or it wasn't? Since so far he only bled from the injury he did himself.

Yami took a few steps forward, looking down at Kaiba kneeling there and biting in his own hand.

"How **pathetic**."

A rope appeared, grabbing Seto's wrists just to pull them up. The other worms now bit his sides, into his ribs, taking the tasty energy hungrily. Making the strong soul weaker and weaker... whilst the Agony grew. No bleeding or scars. No. A pain inside, hitting the same points all the time and nothing could stop it.

Kaiba ground his teeth, trying to convert the pain into anger. Struggling against the ropes, he wished for the worms to be gone. He was sure that the student wanted to kill him, slowly, with sadistic satisfaction. His fight was pointless and caused that he was losing his energy even faster. He was no longer able to think straight. His questions stayed unanswered but he didn't really care anymore. However, one question was still rumbling in his head: Why?

The anger, together with his energy left his body and was changed into…**sadness**. Kaiba was sad. It was strange because out of all the feelings he chose the most unproductive one. He closed his eyes, not to look at Yami, knowing that if he did, he would be even sadder. Seto should be furious, mad or even afraid but instead he was just sad. Maybe because it was Yami who did it to him or maybe simply because he didn't want to die. He couldn't! He had to take care of Mokuba. "Mokuba!" His eyes were wide open again with a strange blue glow. The missing energy was replaced by new one. The source was unknown, definitely it wasn't his energy. He felt as it grew inside him. It loaded him and made him back stronger.

Freeing himself from the ropes, he got rid of the worms and leapt at Yami. Quickly, to use the element of surprise, there wouldn't be another chance…

"What in the name of...?!" Yami stepped back growling at the new energy he could feel.. So Seto had a little might in him, huh? Too bad. He had wanted to destroy this little heart of his.

Lifting the blade Yami glared at the man, awaiting a new reaction. He wouldn't tell him anything.

Kaiba backed away from Yami, feeling through his skin that he wasn't ready for a direct confrontation with the student. He turned and sudden realization hit him –epiphany. His surroundings were no longer empty but he saw creatures' silhouettes. Earlier they had been human beings but changed into shadows. They screamed into Kaiba's ears their stories. The more he listened to them, the sadder he became. The brunette didn't even know why he cared about them. Normally he cared just for Mokuba. He felt empathy for them which was a rare state for Kaiba. It was as if someone told him to feel so. Together with the energy came this state.

The dark shadows were moving and the previous dark places seemed now for Kaiba to show some white gaps. He started to head towards them because among the screams of the shadows he heard the lament of the light. Which was of course ridiculous but Kaiba questioned nothing anymore. As if everything was as it should be, everything made sense.

"Sir..." Yami lowered the blade to watch Seto. Spotting the silhouettes he looked around and then back to the lecturer. What was going on right now? He had no control over this here anymore.

Kaiba heard Yami and glared. "I need to make him stop calling me like that…" The annoyance he felt distracted him and he was unable to see the white gaps, surrounded by the shadows. Luckily a hole appeared under his feet and he 'landed' back in his few times, he looked around. His eyes didn't shine blue anymore and everything seemed normal. As if nothing really happened…just the marks on his arm he did while biting himself. Kaiba leaned against the wall trying to grasp the events with his mind. He could explain rationally, more or less, what Yami did. But his behavior and that strange energy and sadness he felt was a mystery for him. He shook his head and reached for his things. Pretty sure that he was unable to maintain any lectures that day, he decided to go down and tell the school's secretary that he was taking a day off, not feeling well.

Yami shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at the floor whilst walking down the corridor of the school after he'd left the office. He did not return to his class but entered the library in the second at the table, Yami opened a book about the worst crimes in America. Why this book? Just because...

Yami folded his arms. How had Seto been able to flee? Only because of this might? It sounded so...strange. Could it be that Kaiba could become an enemy? [style type="italic"]Well, a strong one..[/style], he thought. But of course it would be interesting! It already was interesting to deal with the lecturer daily. - Ah, there was homework/an assignment as well! Oh well. No big deal.

Yami grinned. He was excited as to how he'd react next lesson... But for now, Yami needed a bit time to think.

Back in his mansion in the evening, Kaiba had a long cold shower and sat down to his laptop. He wanted to search for any information which could explain the events that took place in the morning. He hit the conclusion that he probably went mad - schizophrenia or some other disorder. Of course the student could have simply drug him and Kaiba decided to believe in this theory. Everything that happened was just his imagination. Right. Rational explanation reached - case closed.

Not really… Kaiba moved from pages about mental disorder and drug effects to pages where he could find data about the student, for example on Facebook or the university server. "Yami…"

_And there was an entire story: grown up in an adoptive family, after the father was murdered though the mother committed suicide. For one year Yami was at the psychologist of the school every evening. Still, Yami had always tried to escape. He had nobody - and it was not sure whether that was good or not. Then, with 17 years he moved into an apartment with two girls, Zakaro T. and Nicola K. who were attending different UNI's. The director of the high school had often told about these three teenagers' misbehaving and pranks; and about Yami there really was something about a disorder even if students had sworn they'd seen 'a dark fog and figures'. Otherwise there were only Yami's good grades and his misbehaving which had suddenly disappeared in the last year of high school. Also something about a "Wadjet Eye" on a necklace he'd always worn._

Yami soon found himself in a free lesson. The seventh and after it there was only his German Curse left. So after the eighth period he could finally leave. Still...Yami left the class and went to his locker, opening it to grab his laptop. With it he sat at a table in the Cafeteria and used his hacker programs to get the university's most data. Data about Seto Kaiba. He did want to know where he had gotten this might from...

The note about adoption caught Kaiba's eye. At least they had something in common. Although Seto had managed to stand on his feet without any psychological help. Maybe it was a mistake? But he had to be fine for Mokuba. He had promised it to his mother. He didn't have time to break down.

"And he's all alone…" Kaiba murmured and moved to the part about other people's declarations. "It means that he uses the same tricks over and over again. But he didn't kill them since there would be no one to state all these remarks. Good thing." Also the note about the necklace was interesting. "If I was able to get my hands on it…I could learn more…probably." Kaiba scratched his head as an headache made it difficult to concentrate. He left the laptop working and headed to bed.

_The university's data on Kaiba wasn't impressive. His email and photo at the top with a small note about his CEO career. Also conferences and publications on the topics he was lecturing. Nothing about his private life, not even mentioning one word about Mokuba. There were more information when Kaiba started his work as a lecturer but he made the headmaster delete them, convincing the old man with some shiny money._

At home, Yami plopped onto the couch and yawned, opening a bottle of cola and taking a few sips. Nicola and Zakaro were gone again. He had gotten a text from them coming back at 10pm since there was no school for them for the rest of the week.

"Kaiba Seto... who are you really?" The student mumbled to himself and turned on his laptop, searching for the orphanage of Domino... His programs helped to finally find a pair of brothers: Seto and Mokuba. How interesting...

It was about 5.30pm when Yami soon stood in the kitchen, wearing shorts and a tanktop. He cooked lunch for tomorrow so that the girls would only have to warm it up. Yami himself would eat at the university or during a break in any little restaurant. He had 12 lessons tomorrow.


	3. Keep that Smile on Your Pretty Face

_Authors' note: Yu-gi-oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We own no rights and take no profits from this fanfic. In this universe Yami has a body on his own. He's a 19 years old student whereas Kaiba is 22 and gives special lectures on the university where Yami studies._

_Mr. Uninterested's note: My collaboration (i.e. rp) with CrismonOtaku also known as Yami ChainedtotheDark YetUnknown. Thank you!_

_Kathy's FF: *fanfiktion* .de/s/520ac1fa0002e8eb2483f760/1/Blinded-by-the-Da rkness_

_Her account: *fanfiktion* .de/u/XxMiezekathyxX_

* * *

Keep that Smile on Your Pretty Face

The September rain didn't really convince Kaiba to go out, drive to the university, have another lecture and meet eye to eye with him. His 'favourite' student. The hacker. The criminal. The liar. The…joker? Kaiba wasn't a person to hide and his absence would be interpreted like this. Maybe he indeed was mental but he wasn't a coward. The student wanted to feed him with drugs? No problem, it would surely ricochet at him with double force. Show must go on and in his case the lecture.

Making sure that he would arrive at the university earlier than the day before, Kaiba was finally able to drink coffee in the morning from the fixed coffee machine, although it still tasted a bit like lemonade. At the way to the classroom the teacher whose class Kaiba had interrupted, stopped him and asked what was the matter. Seto explained that it had been a misunderstanding and he had been looking for another student with a similar haircut. The other teacher narrowed his eyes, not really believing in Kaiba's story. Nonetheless he said nothing and the brunette could enter the classroom.

The corridor was unusually empty as Yami walked to his locker half an hour before the first period. Unlocking and opening the locker he pulled out a few letters from his bag, placing them in and grabbing the needed books. The letters were about Seto and Mokuba "Unknown" many years ago. He'd use the UNI's computer room to figure out more. In the fourth period, a free lesson.

Later Yami was sitting there in the classroom for the first period, texting with his phone.

As Kaiba entered the room he put the phone away and stood up with the other students instead of a "Good morning" to their lecturer. Yami's crimson eyes stayed on Kaiba. Watching every move.

"It's not a court, Mutou. But I see that you already practice." Kaiba remarked as he glared at the student whereat mentioned male just rolled his eyes.

Usual . .Attendance .Speech. "Today we will discuss negotiation strategies. It's an introduction lesson. We will exercise during the classes. For now, I hope that you read the article…" He moved to discuss some theory, mentioning for example the silence and time tactic and emphasizing the importance of interpersonal communication. But noticing that the class was not really following him, he decided that practical explanation would bring them much further. "80% of interpersonal communication bases on nonverbal relation. Mutou! Come here. We'll demonstrate it together to make the group understand it better."

With a sigh Yami got up and walked out to the teacher, waiting for commands.

Kaiba was standing face to face with Yami and then he thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick /that/ student out of all present in the classroom. Oh well, it's do or die… Kaiba moved on with the topic, explaining the tactics. Eye contact, while looking into Yami's crimson eyes. The moves of the hands. When the speaker shows their hands and when they put them in the pockets or fold them. Local customs and warning and bows.

During that timeYami watched and listened to the teacher, raising an eyebrow.

"Any questions?" Seto almost sighed as he was done, he wanted to finish the presentation as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, one student raised his hand. At first Kaiba couldn't understand what the student wanted to say because he was constantly giggling together with two other students. The brunette knew that they had prepared something big for him. At least the student calmed a bit and said that he would like to know how to send a nonverbal signal to a girl that he's interested in her. The whole group burst out laughing. Kaiba frowned. "It has nothing to do with the topic." But only whispers answered him that he simply didn't know any. "Fine. Mutou…" Kaiba turned to look at Yami. "Maybe I expect too much from you but imagine that I'm a nice girl and you would like to…pick me up. Without using words of course."

Yami blinked at Kaiba - before he burst out laughing. "Alrigt! Hahaha!" Impacting his eyes, Yami held his stomach and leaned against the desk. This...was too much. The Imagination! Kaiba as nice girl..oh Gods!

Soon enough the laughing turned into chuckles and then Yami cleaned his throat. "Oh well, Mrs Kaiba, I..- ahaha!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, wondering if he really dealt with adults at this university. He shouldn't agree in the first place. But something…it was stupid he had to admit…something made him curious how Yami would fulfill this task. "Today, could you? Because I'm starting to think that you have no idea how to do it." He said impatiently, ignoring the laughs. He growled, hearing that the student addressed him a Mrs. "It should be a miss because I don't think you want to date a married woman…but no one knows with you. And no words!"

Yami still let out a few chuckles before he then started to muse. What would he do? It was not even hard to imagine Kaiba as 'nice girl'. He WAS handsome, after all...and his teacher, damn it! Ra...whatever.

Yami felt the eyes of the other students on him. And they were impatient. Then hejust did something simple: he walked a bit up to Kaiba (keeping a distance of two meters) with slight, slow, movements to the side with his shoulders, only to show a bit of his body. It may even appear a bit feminine. Then he just winked at the CEO with a charming smile.

"Your flirting skills are even poorer than my employees, Muto." Kaiba shook his head. Although he would notice the student on the street even without any flirting signals and it wouldn't be caused by the haircut. "First of all, it's a flirt not a catwalk…" He made a pause because it was all that he could point out as inappropriate. "…and you should keep that small." He lowered his voice so only Yami could hear it.

"You know you liked it," Yami grinned, listening to the lectures and moving to sit down.

Kaiba pretended that he didn't pay attention to Yami's last sentence. Turning back to the students, he told them about the whistle signal, used mostly in Latin America and that it was different from the normal whistle of admiration like in the case of a new car or a prize. He explained the phenomenon of 'eyebrow-flash' and listed the possible dangers while going too far with approaching strangers.

He could finally move on with important materials. The remaining time passed fast and this time he didn't give them any homework. Walking out of the classroom, he listened to one girl saying that she wouldn't mind if he gave her some private lessons on flirting methods and he could swear that he heard whistles when he walked up to his office.

Seriously?!Yami chuckled with the others about the girl asking for private lessons about flirting. Then, grabbing his stuff, he headed to the next class, sitting down and unlocking his phone, texting again.

But this all didn't matter to Kaiba. The only thing he had in mind was to learn more about Yami. "How to get to that necklace…" He wondered as he was preparing for the next lesson. This time it was a class. "Maybe I should first try with his lock…" But how?Breaking-in? No way! It wereYami's methods, not his. He took some papers from his office and absent minded headed towards the classroom. "He said that I can check his things if I want to…"

Kaiba was sitting at the desk, watching through the window, waiting until the student's would be done with an exercise. Twirling a pen in his hand, he made a plan how to get to Yami's locker. The plan wasn't really moral but his morals were questionable anyway. He just had to know.

"I need to take care of few things. In the meantime do the next exercises." He jumped up from his seat and headed to the door. "Now to the janitor." Seto mumbled as he went down to the cellar where the man had his stance. With a small bribe Kaiba convinced him to hand over the spare key to Yami's lock. Making sure that he was all alone in the hallway, he used the key and opened the lock. First thing he noticed were the documents about him and Mokuba. "What the fuck?!"Yeah, so much for /the shadows/ knowing it all. "A regular spy that is." And he searched for other interesting things he could find…

Inside the locker one could find mostly school books just as Yami's PE clothes. A few other letters were found as well, in a cover of a book. They consisted of old newspaper reports. Among them: the death of Yami's adoptive parents and break-ins into museums, the Domino High and the Kame Game Shop. Then there was a report about golden 'Sennen Items' which have been found in Egypt. A picture of a necklace and a Rod with the Wadjet Eye was on the letter as well. The 'Sennen Puzzle' Seto was looking for, was not there though. The rest consisted of pencils, a laptop in a bag and books from the library - crimes, thrillers, etc.

Kaiba reached for his mobile phone and took photos of the articles, reports and pictures. Of course he could later search for them in some chronicles on the Internet but one never knows. He regretted not having a memory stick with him to download information from the laptop but he didn't have much time anyway. The lesson was almost over and he had to go back to the classroom. Trying to leave all the items like they had been placed he locked the locker but kept the key for himself.

In the classroom then, Seto asked the students about the exercises but he didn't pay any attention to the answers anyway. He wanted to connect the documents somehow.

[style type="italic"]Break-in to the museums for the Egyptian items…to the school already known…but why to the game shop? What had the necklace and rod to do with any game…maybe duel monsters? Nah, it's just a game. But these all had surely something to do with Yami[/style], he thought and decided to pay a visit to the shop and museum.

As the bell rang, Yami got up and packed his stuff, leaving as fast as possible to get to his locker and exchange books. Now only the third lesson and then he could finally use the computer room! Sighing in relief, Yami then got the books needed for the next lesson and left, as suddenly a strange feeling flamed up in him. A strange feeling telling him something was really not right... But he would take care of that later.

Climbing into his car, Kaiba left the university's parking place. Instead of heading to KaibaCorp, he turned to the city. While driving he almost ran down a dog, holding on in the last second. "Good Grace!" It was just a dog but it gave Seto food for thought. Yami was on his mind for too long. It slowly became an obsession. "I should cool down on it because soon I'll go crazy…" For him? Go crazy for a student? No fucking way…

Pulling up to the Kame Game Shop, he got out and took in the surroundings. Small game special. He was glad that it was morning because there weren't many children around as he noticed an old man – salesman and probably the owner. "Good morning…"

The man had rather unusual grey hair and was small. He looked up from a newspaper and smiled at Kaiba. "Good morning, mister! Can I help you?"

Seto hesitated for a moment, looking for the right words. He had a feeling that this time bribe wasn't appropriate even tho the old man visibly needed money to renovate the shop. But he was there for the first and last time so he decided to go straight to the essence. "Yes, uhm. Do you know a teen with the name Yami Mutou?"

"Yami Mutou..." The man seemed to muse, then nodded in a serious way. "He was the best friend of my nephew."

Surprised that the man didn't throw him out the brunette used the opportunity to ask even more questions. "Why was? Where is your nephew now? Can I talk to him? Does Yami visit you? Do you know more about him?" Kaiba bombarded him with the questions.

"My nephew died one year ago, Mr Kaiba." Yes, this man knew who the visitor was. "So I am sorry, you cannot talk to him." It was no sarcasm but slight pain in the man's eyes. "I know a bit about Yami, but not that much. May I ask why you do want to know about him?"

"My condolences." It wasn't a usual thing for Kaiba to say such a thing but he suddenly felt that sadness. The same he felt when Yami played the game on him. Shiver went down his spine but he shook his head. Not the right moment for personal discoveries. "I'm thinking about organizing another DM tournament and I have been informed that he's a duelist. Is that correct?"

"Hei- was. With my nephew's death the most in him seemed to have died as well. I haven't seen him in years but once talked to a friend of his," the owner of the shop answered. "He didn't wear the Sennen Puzzle anymore as well; I know that it was like a symbol for the friendship between him and my nephew Yugi. Because the Wadjet Eye was on one of Yugi's necklaces as well."

Kaiba's eyes sparkled when he heard the old man bringing up the items. He was also wondering how Yami was before the death of Yugi. Maybe the other one took out the best of him and now there was no one to control him? Or maybe on the contrary? Maybe now Yami was a solo criminal and was afraid to cause more trouble just on his own? "Do you know anything about the items you have just mentioned?"

"I only know that they are found in Egypt. I am afraid, I know nothing more, Mr. Kaiba."Then he blinked. "Ah yes, supposedly these items are worn by their masters only. Mostly those people are 'created by the darkness in a body of a human'." The man shook his head. "Otherwise, I can't help you with them."Kaiba nodded and took his leave. On the street he sighed and looked up in the sky. Trying to order somehow what he had learnt, he started walking towards the museum. It wasn't that far from the shop where he left his car, he would have to cross the park. He needed a moment to think it all over. The mambo-jumbo stuff didn't really interest him. "Darkness in the body of a human…" He echoed after the old man. "Bad boy, huh? After Hobbes everyone is born evil…"

He shifted his thoughts on the Yugi-Yami relation. "They were very close to each other. Maybe like brothers. If Mokuba…" He didn't even want to finish the sentence. But if his beloved brother died he would probably just commit suicide. His only reason to life. Sometimes he wished that he would have more such reasons but couldn't find one which would be strong enough to keep him alive.

The museum had just opened - 10:30 A.M. and not many people were already there. The employees were still working and preparing what wasn't done yet. The owner of the museum was called 'Ishizu Ishtar', an Egyptian woman. She herself was walking through the exhibitionand checked on walked in and almost got hit by a board of some kind and not high value in his opinion. The minute he stepped inside he felt irritated by all the employees. He wished that it would go as simple as with the old man. Noticing the woman, he assumed that she must be a girl who was presenting a traditional Egyptian outfit but she seemed to do nothing interesting and he approached her. "Who's responsible for this mess?"

Ishizu turned around, looking Kaiba up and down before she answered, "The mess? Someone broke into the museum last night, we had to work all night so please understand the little 'mess'." Her voice was somehow calming. "Can I help you? My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I am the owner of this museum. Usually guests pay a visit around 12 A.M."

"Last night? Did he steal something?" The woman's voice irritated him even more. There was a burglary and she was stating it so calmly. "I'm looking for information about a…ugh…puzzle which looks like a toy pyramid, rod, a weird glowing eye and a necklace." And he ignored her remark about visitors. He didn't look for entertainment in someone's sarcophagus.

"A weird glowing eye? Do you mean the Wadjet Eye of Ra?"

"Do I? Uhmm…yes, that may be it. Are there any other?" He regretted asking because he really didn't want to know.

"No." She answered simply, shaking her head. "Follow me." Gesturing him to follow, Ishizu turned to walk along the corridor and to the back part of the watched as the woman slowly walked away and wondered if he really should follow her or just yell at the employees to forget about the museum and go back home. He had really better things to do. But he went after her eventually, glaring at her back.

Ishizu did just keep walking calmly. Soon enough they reached the back part and she showed Seto the said Wadjet Eye - the same that had glowed up on Yami's forehead during the Yami no Game they both had had. "This is the eye you may be looking for", she said."It is the symbol of the endless fight between Darkness and Light."

Kaiba glanced at the eye, not really impressed. He saw it during these days like every day. On the Internet, in the articles and on Yami's forehead. "O…kay…really nice but could you move to the part where you tell me how to make someone get rid of it?" . Good. Evil. Not his division.

"To..get rid of it?" Ishizu narrowed her eyebrows at him. "What do you mean?"

"Uhm..." He didn't want to tell her all he had been through because he believed that she would call the mental hospital so he had to just make things up. "My friend…uhm…played with magic and once this thing popped up on his forehead and he started to behave strange. I want to help him to be normal again…"

Ishizu frowned. "The only people who are able to wear the Wadjet Eye on their forehead are so-called 'yamis'", she explained, looking up at the drawing of said eye. "Those who are supposed to own one of the Sennen Items, are part of the darkness." She looked back at Kaiba. "These people, souls, tend to destroy people and play with their mind. Usually this playing ends with the death of the victim."

The woman started to freak the brunette out. As an awkward silence filled the room Kaiba cleaned his throat. "And what if someone escapes such a /game/?" Hestarted to believe that all the people who talked about the realms, shadows, darkness and shit were members of a sect. But he decided to listen to the woman. Maybe he could learn something about himself.

She hesitated but then told him, "Then this someone owns a big might of light. The wadjet eye turns to the darkness whilst light is its biggest enemy - and strong enough to escape. The might has nothing to do with a ritual or something like that. Mostly it is given to sons and daughters by the mother, either during the birth or when she dies."

"Uhm." Kaiba thought that Yami just had let him go, bored of his silly behavior rather than believe in Ishizu's explanation. He had to ask one more question, just to make sure: "Is it dangerous? I mean the light…can it hurt someone?" He had Mokuba in mind. The last thing he wanted was to be a danger for his little brother. But he also thought about Yami. Although he didn't want to hurt the contrary…

"Of course one can fight with that might of the light, but if one can control it, it isn't dangerous at all." She answered."And how to control it?" The question escaped his mouth. Back then when he had felt that energy, he had tried to tame it and give it a direction. But it just had done what it wanted as if living its own life in Kaiba's body."You would need to train it. Find someone who knows about it and he will show you how."

"That's all I want to know." He turned on his heel and went towards the exit. It was clear that IF he believed in the theory of light and darkness he would search for a 'tutor'. And it definitely wouldn't be Ishizu since it hurt his ears when he listened to her.

"The visit here was bitterly pointless.." He murmured heading back to his car, crossing the park. But the story about Yugi and Yami moved him somehow and he decided to pick Mokuba up from school and spend some time with his little brother.


	4. The Light Fighting for Its Sparkle

_Authors' note: Yu-gi-oh! and its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. We own no rights and take no profits from this fanfic. In this universe Yami has a body on his own. He's a 19 years old student whereas Kaiba is 22 and gives special lectures on the university where Yami studies._

_Mr. Uninterested's note: My collaboration (i.e. rp) with CrismonOtaku also known as Yami ChainedtotheDark YetUnknown. Thank you!_

_Kathy's FF: *fanfiktion* .de/s/520ac1fa0002e8eb2483f760/1/Blinded-by-the-Da rkness_

_Her account: *fanfiktion* .de/u/XxMiezekathyxX_

* * *

**The Light Fighting for Its Sparkle**

In the meantime, Yami was finally free to leave. He got the letters he had printed yesterday and also took his laptop before he entered the IT room and sat at a computer, turning it on. After the laptop was turned on as well, he connected both, just in case. First of all, he hacked the sites of the orphanage Seto and Mokuba had been at, and soon - after a few passwords - reached old documents. Reading through them he found out who had adopted them both. His name had been 'Gozaburo Kaiba'.

Yami copied the documents and sent them to his laptop before he searched for just mentioned man. And as he found out Gozaburo died long ago though he had been the president of a famous company. Still, there was only lame information about it. So the student tried his other programs to get information over his laptop. The firewalls were great, sadly; it took Yami almost 20 minutes and much patience to get them down. Finally then he had access to all the information the website had saved. Looking at the watch though he quickly copied everything, saved it as Word Document and closed the windows. He should eat something and then get through everything. Slowly - yes, slowly but surely - all pieces of the puzzle 'Seto Kaiba' were found by him. And he was very proud of it.

Around 5pm Yami found himself at the laptop again, looking through the information's about Gozaburo's company. "Weapons... even for the war..?" What the hell did Kaiba come to just many years ago? It must've been torture to grow up with such a man. He must've been crazy, that bastard. But still, right now Seto Kaiba was the president of the company and was alone with his brother Mokuba who would be 12 years now, as Yami'd calculated."Still.." Yami rested his temple on his palm, going through the Word Document once more. "It doesn't answer my question where he has that might from. Only the damn light can beard the darkness!" He sighed. So he had to search for Kaiba's parents? Fine. Yami searched through the Internet for the orphanage and tried to find out who Kaiba's and Mokuba's parents had been. It didn't take him long to hack the personal documents. So, they hadn't been that rich and after the mother died there was no other solution than the orphanage. Well, at least Seto had known his parents - compared to Yami, who has been given away with an age of two months. He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and staring at the names of Seto's parents, before he blinked. "Sara... No, impossible. She died so many years ago and- ..it is fucking clear. Damn it.." He bit his lip. If this Sara was who Yami believed her to be - the Sara HE had known - then Kaiba had her might and that was unacceptable. She had died for a reason - because she had been the strongest fighter of the light.

Only to let her might devolve upon Seto?! Well, if not Mokuba too... But probably only Seto because he was theolder one.

Yami bit his lip again and it started to bleed. He licked the blood off. If Seto owned the might he knew, then his own teacher could become his biggest (damn) enemy. Of course he could go for other information, visit the orphanage and look for Sara's gravestone since he now knew her surname. The problem? - He was only a student. "And I really am fond of the fact tomorrow I have another lecture with my favourite teacher." A growl escaped Yami's throat. As the door of the apartment opened, he closed the laptop though and got up. Zakaro and Nicola greeted him and just like the friends they were, they sat down on the couch and talked about their days.

After picking at the dinner and helping Mokuba with his homework, Kaiba was sitting by the laptop, pretending to work. In fact, his thoughts revolved around Yami and all the information he had gathered so far. He had read the reports but hadn't learnt anything new. When Seto was done pretending, he just sat in front of the laptop until Mokuba came in to wish him goodnight. It was almost midnight and Kaiba stood up to pay a visit to one more place.

Ignoring Roland's questions, he got into his car and after almost two hours arriving in a small town. It was more a ghost town since all the young inhabitants moved out to Domino City. The town had two shops, a chapel, one school, an orphanage and of course a few houses. Among the houses surely was Kaiba's old home. But he didn't even turn to look in that direction. It still hurt. After all these years. The orphanage was the same one where Kaiba and Mokuba spent a couple of years of their childhood. Seto stopped in front of the chapel which was situated at the end of the town. Between the forest and thechapel was a small old graveyard. It was Kaiba's goal.

Sitting on a stone bench his gaze was fixed on the object in front of him. Their mother's grave. Trying to recall memories of her he had hid deep down, the brunette wondered if that could help him solve the situation. His mother always knew what to do. He trusted her, although he hadn't understood much, being just a boy. One of the strongest memories he recalled was one time when he wanted a toy but Sara gave the money to a poor woman instead, they hadn't been rich either. When he was angry with her she just answered that she helped not only the woman but also herself. Now Kaiba understood that it was about being generous, carrying and kind. Although he understood it, he didn't really feel it. Of course he donated many organizations but it wasn't from the need of his heart. It was just the right thing to do.

There was engraved a sentence on her grave. Kaiba never really paid attention to it. Little did he know how and when it was placed there but at that second it was as if the sentence hit him in the face: 'There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in.'

Was it possible that Sara was preparing him for this moment? Had she known that he would meet Yami? Did the student really have any/cracks/? As Kaiba tried to find answers for the questions his watch beeped, announcing the time – 3 a.m. "Devils hour…" Seto wasn't sure why he said it out loud and why he suddenly felt the same coldness he had experienced in the shadow realm…

As the coldness grew Kaiba felt the darkness approaching. "I should better go…" He thought but he couldn't, as if an invisible hand made him stay right in the spot. Then he saw shadows moving among the graves, he assumed that these must have been the souls of the dead ones. This time they didn't scream into his ear but murmuredtheir stories, more to themselves than to him. Kaiba relaxed a bit, realizing that they didn't want to harm him. They probably didn't notice his presence. So he stayed in the darkness with them…

Seto felt that something…someone was poking a finger into his ribs. He opened his eyes. The graveyard was covered in morning mist. A gravedigger was hovering above him, cursing all the homeless people and swearing that when he would see Kaiba on the yard again he would call the police. The brunette growled at the man but said nothing, sitting up and looking at his mother's grave. The sentence about light was gone. Was it all just a dream?

He made a decision. One of the most difficult decisions in his life – he wanted to go home. His old home. His intuition told him that there was the answer. It had to be there. But first he called the university to inform the secretary that he would cancel all his classes and lectures.

In the morning Yami awoke with a bad feeling in his stomach. He got up and the first thing he did was sipping a warm cacao. Zakaro had had to leave for her private lessons in the morning two hours ago and Nicola would have to stand up three hours later. So Yami was basically alone. Quietly he packed his stuff and even took a short and cold shower before he dressed himself and made his way towards the UNI. As usual he was there 30 minutes before the first period started and so he went to the locker first, putting the bag with the laptop in. What he had found out about Kaiba yesterday was still haunting him though - it even was a bit scary to know that Sara's might was back. It was nothing Yami appreciated. But maybe Kaiba did not even know about it all? Then he would not use his might as well. But still, that thought did not comfort Yami very much. His hand shivered as he slammed the locker shut. The loud crash was heard through the entire corridor but nobody was there anyway. At least he hoped that.

The key was under the doormat. It was always there. Waiting. Kaiba wondered why the director of the orphanage hadn't sold the house. Maybe Sara forbade it. The door creaked and Kaiba wiped the sweat from his forehead. There wasn't much to 'sightseeing': kitchen, living room, bathroom, Sara's room and Seto's room. He had been supposed to share it with Mokuba but it never happened. He started with that room, going upstairs. He found there many things for a newborn but also his plushie blue dragon, many old books, photos of him and Sara, pictures he had drawn, postcards he got from his biological father. He wasn't sure if they were from him since he had never seen the man in person. Taking one of the photos and the plushie, Kaiba entered Sara's room. He felt sick when he thought about searching through her things but he had no other choice. However, the room was almost empty: wardrobe, night table, bed and lamp. The wardrobe was empty. "Where are all her things?" He wondered, walking up to the night table and finding a notebook on it. "Cooking recipes?! What the heck?" Of all the books he thought he would find it was the last option. After all Sara didn't keen on cooking. She wouldn't really write down any recipes. He opened the notebook and his eyes went wide open: Cheesecake recipe. The Wadjet Eye of Ra! Tomato Soup. Sennen Puzzle! Spaghetti. Yami no Sekai!... etc.

Running out of the house, Kaiba locked the door behind him. He took the key, together with the plushie, photo and notebook, quickly climbing into his car as if he was stealing the items. Driving a small distance towards the forest, he stopped in the middle and found a parking place among the trees. He opened the notebook again. Where on the front side of a page was a normal cooking recipe on the back side Sara had written explanations on the Egyptian items, shadow realm, lethal games and Soul of Light. "Soul of Light…" Kaiba read out loud. It was like a textbook, revealing step by step how to use the energy of Light. One of the most important rules was to find inside harmony. But there were also other advices. Seto started reading, losing the track of time.

So Kaiba didn't come. It was rare - why should he stay home? The teacher there instead of Kaiba was just a joke. Yami was sitting at his table, more busy with his phone than with the blabbering of the professor. He then lifted his hand and asked to go to the toilet. The teacher allowed it. So Yami left the hall and went down the corridor, not thinking about going back too soon. Instead he went to the secretary and de-registered himself for the rest of the day because of feeling sick and throwing up at the toilet. The secretary nodded at that and wrote it down before she let Yami leave. He unlocked his locker and grabbed his laptop - leaving the other stuff where it was.

He wasn't quite sure what his goal was. But he let his feet carry him along. He decided to go through the park which was still quite empty. It was about 7.05am, who should be here already? With the bag his laptop was in around the shoulder, Yami followed the path, his glance down. He had to find out why Kaiba wasn't there. What was more important than the university? It was too strange to be true and the director would not tell a student the reason Seto had told why he couldn't come.

Yami soon stopped as he heard someone call his name. Lifting his head he noticed that he'd left the park already and was now on the pavement. Looking to his right side an old man smiled at him and said it had been a long while. Studying the situation Yami finally realized he was in front of the Kame Game Shop - the home of Yugi and his grandpa Solomon. "Indeed...it has been quite a while," Yami mumbled to himself and nodded at the man, walking over to him.

Solomon was sweeping up in front of the shop. "How have you been, Yami?"

"Good," he answered. "What about you, Sir?" After Yugi's death the Kame Game Shop had been closed for months. One year ago Solomon had opened it again and it worked well. It was enough for a life.

"I have been good," the old man replied. "Though, yesterday there was a man looking for you. He wanted to talk to Yugi because you had been friends." He shook his head. "He wanted to know everything about you and the Sennen Puzzle."

"Is that so..?" Yami narrowed his eyes. "How was his name?"

"It was the proud Seto Kaiba!" Solomon smiled. "How does he know you? He said he wanted to do another DM tournament."

"Aha..." So Kaiba had been here? Looking for Yugi and for HIM?! 'This... bastard', Yami growled in his head, shaking his head. What had Kaiba figured out already? Yami needed to find him. Now.

When Kaiba was ready reading the notes for the third time, he was convinced that he already knew everything by heart. Now there was the question what to do with the notebook. In wrong hands it could bring nothing good. Heck, he wasn't even sure if his hands were the right ones. Place it back in the house? No, he could need it. Turning on the engine, he looked down on the plushie. "I might have an idea…"

His sew skills were rather poor but it should do. Placing the dragon plushie on his cupboard back at the mansion, he watched the effect. Inside of it he hid the notebook. At the beginning of the week, he would laugh if someone had told him that he would read a notebook on magic after being the victim of a prank. His rational side still told him that this all was bullshit on wheels. But his mother wrote it and he trusted her. So even if it was a sect, he would take part in it for the sack of his mother. She had known what to do and everything she had done had a purpose. Kaiba placed the photo of him and Sara into his locket, next to the one with little Mokuba playing chess.

Later Seto took a shower and lied down on his bed. What now? Did he know enough? Should he wait? Hell no, he wasn't the one to sit back and wait so he took out his mobile phone, knowing the number from the university's site:

{Text to Yami Mutou from Unknown: Did you miss me this morning? ~ Seto}

Yami sighed and sat down on a bench. Right now he was on the way home but the laptop around his shoulder slowly became really heavy. Glad to sit, Yami placed the bag off his shoulders and next to him on the wooden bench. The sun was covered by whitish clouds, so there'd be no rain. Hopefully. It was more than clear that Seto wanted to figure out facts about himself and Yami and said student was not fond of that. He did not want Sara's inner soul to come back and be reborn. So much effort and troubles had been given in her death but of course nobody's known she had two sons. Why'd she never told anyone?

Yami almost flinched as he felt his phone vibrating. With an annoyed sigh he pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Putting off the jacket, because it was getting hot somehow, he awaited a text message but it was not one from someone. No. It was ...

{Text to Yami Mutou from Unknown: Did you miss me this morning? ~ Seto}

From Seto?! "What in the name of fuck?!" Yami blinked at the display, blinked again and even once more as if the message would disappear. Then he just massaged his temples. What if he wrote back? Should he? Oh fuck this.

{Text to Unknown from Yami Mutou: Of course I did, Sir, you are my favorite teacher! Why did you leave me alone like that? I was very sad.}

Kaiba laughed at the reply. Whom did the boy want to fool? But when he thought about it maybe he indeed was his favourite teacher. After all, one couldn't play dark and light games with every teacher. Seto was pretty sure that Yami enjoyed this. Then he glared as he read the word 'sad', recalling the feeling he had while being in the shadow realm.

{Reply: You have no idea what 'sadness' really means. But I'm starting to understand. Care for a private lesson?}

"Sadness? Oh well, really?" Yami rolled his eyes. As if his life hasn't been complete shit. But: the heck with it!

{Yami: A private lesson? I remember a B on the last test, I am not that bad~ Or do you really want to see me out of the uni that much? *grins*}

Being a bit cheeky wouldn't get him to prison, after all. Though he wondered what Kaiba wanted from him. Whether he really...? Yami shook his head. He couldn't have found out about the might...how should he, after all? His mother was dead, she couldn't have told him.

The smirk didn't leave Kaiba's face until he realized what he was really doing. He didn't want to tell the student anything he had learnt but somehow he wanted to see Yami. Not the Yami from the shadow realm with the weird glowing eye on his forehead and stuff but the intelligent and nonchalant student who brought pleasure to his work as a lecturer. "It's ridiculous…" He mumbled, thinking that it would be the best to not answer. But after 10 minutes of fighting with himself he reached for his phone again.

{Reply: My mansion. I'm sure you already know where I live…}

Yami chuckled as the lecturer didn't answer after five minutes and put the phone back into his pocket. "I guess I just freaked him out" he grinned, but then folded his arms. Why would he want to see him anyway? Of course it wouldn't be a bad idea...to see him. Since he hadn't been there and just because of that Yami had left the university. It didn't look like Kaiba was ill or something. He must have found something more important than the lecture and classes - and Yami. What could that be? He growled. "Of course nothing is more important.. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood!" Yes, that must be the explanation. Yami just wanted to stand up and finally go home for a warm cup of cacao as his phone vibrated. Had he now replied? Really?

Pulling out the phone again, he read it and rose an eyebrow. No answers to his questions but a command to come. "Fine."

{Yami: Fine. You are the teacher, after all.} I.e.: the one who gave commands and as student, Yami had to follow, hadn't he? Of course, if HE wasn't in the mood, he would not even answer. But to see these bluish glimmering eyes ..was just too tempting. Growling to himself for these cutesy thoughts, he got up, grabbed his laptop and made his way towards the mansion. For Yami it was no secret where the CEO lived.

"Better don't remind me of it because I'll change my mind…" Kaiba said but didn't text it to Yami. He got up from his bed and walked to the living room to inform Roland that he's expecting someone, wouldn't like to be disturbed and that his right hand had to take care of Mokuba. It was a good thing that his little brother had many lessons that day. If he only knew what his big brother was doing…

Seto wasn't even sure if he just wanted to learn his enemy or meet with Yami. He walked towards the window. "It's not like he's my foe, right? I don't know his intentions…I would like to know what he's thinking…"


End file.
